


Because

by screamingatstars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, discussion of weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: The best friend squad has a bit of a discussion about Adora and Catra’s wedding, since neither of the brides-to-be have any idea how they work.A bit of fluffy Catradora content with Glimmer and Bow there as well. Devoid of any real plot because I felt like writing mindless fluff.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what else to say, it’s just a cute little scene I can imagine happening at some point

Ever since Adora and Catra had come to accept and confess their feelings for each other, their relationship had been one big moment after another, all out of order. From their first dance long before they had become a couple, back at the Princess Prom, to their first kiss as the world nearly collapsed around them, to their first real “date”- a new term Glimmer and Bow taught them- after everything had been saved. 

But there was one thing that ended up happening in the traditional order: all of those steps happened  _ before  _ they finally decided to get married.

After years of being together, and sharing their lives with each other, Catra and Adora were ready to make everything official. The only problem, then, came from the fact that neither of the brides-to-be had ever seen a real wedding before, and had practically no idea how they went.

A fact which became extremely relevant the minute Bow and Glimmer found out during one of their sleepovers.

“What do you  _ mean,  _ how does a wedding work?” Glimmer said incredulously. “Haven’t you ever been to one?”

Adora shook her head. “Catra and I grew up in the Horde, remember?”

Bow gasped in horror. “They didn’t have weddings in the Horde?”

“I mean, we already knew they didn’t have parties, but this is something else!” Glimmer threw her hands in the air. “Why did you even propose to her if you don’t know how weddings are supposed to go?”

Adora shrugged, smiling lovingly at Catra, sitting next to her on the floor. “Well, I knew from Lance and George what marriage was, and basically what that meant, and Netossa told me once how she would never live down Spinnerella beating her to proposing, so I knew it was a lifelong commitment you had to ask for. I figured if there was a way to always be together, officially, then why not?”

Catra smirked, pressing into Adora’s side. “And then you actually did the whole proposal thing. Honestly, I’m surprised you ever got around to it. For a while there, I wasn’t sure you were even planning to.”

“Hey! I wanted it to be nice, okay?” Adora shoved her playfully, which earned her a lapful of distracting, grinning Catra and a tail waving obnoxiously in her face.

“Okay, you two, focus here!” Glimmer clapped her hands to get their attention. “We have to start thinking about wedding plans, unless you want to be engaged for the rest of your lives.” Catra raised an eyebrow mischievously, and Glimmer pointed at her accusingly. “Don’t you even think about it. I had to watch enough pining as it was.”

“Alright, Sparkles, lay off. You’re one to talk, anyway.”

Bow cleared his throat pointedly. “Soooo, wedding. Very exciting. But we have to start with the basics before we can get into details. Where do you want to hold the ceremony?”

Catra raised an eyebrow at him, a move that had Adora blushing even though it wasn’t aimed at her. “Huh?”

“You have to have the wedding somewhere,” Glimmer said. “Where do you two want it?”

Adora tried to think, which turned out to be a lot more difficult with her adorable fiancée in her lap. “Well, I mean, we could just have it here in Brightmoon, right?”

“I don’t know,” Catra said, crossing her arms. “Do we have to? We’re already in Brightmoon all the time, seems kinda boring. No offense.”

“Catra has a point,” Bow agreed. “This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Wherever you decide to hold it should be significant to both of you.”

“What, you mean like the Fright Zone?” Adora asked, confused. Glimmer and Bow gasped dramatically, while Catra reached up and poked her in the forehead halfheartedly. “What? What’d I say?”

Catra shook her head, looking up at Adora. “Little hard to tell, but I think he meant significant in a good way. Not in, like, a shared-terrible-past way.”

“Ah, yeah, I see what you mean.” 

Glimmer sighed. “Isn’t there somewhere that both of you have been to, where you have some kind of positive, shared experiences? Maybe think of the big defining moments in your relationship?”

Adora cupped her hand on her chin and hummed in thought. “Let’s see. Maybe where we confessed- no, that happened down at the Heart of Etheria. Or where we had our first kiss- no, wait, that was also at the Heart.” She frowned. “Come to think of it, most of the stuff that happened with our relationship is either in space or the Heart.”

Catra’s tail flicked lightly against her neck as Glimmer shook her head. Bow put a supportive hand on her shoulder, then turned to Adora and Catra.

“Maybe we should figure all this stuff out some other time. There’ll be plenty of time to work everything out, so why don’t we call it a day? There’s no rush. It’s your wedding, after all.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. Thanks, Bow,” Adora said, relieved. “See you guys for that double date night tomorrow?”

Glimmer nodded. “You bet. Down by the lake, right?”

“That’s the one,” Catra said from Adora’s lap. 

“We’ll be there for sure, then, don’t worry. Bye, guys!” Glimmer took Bow’s hand, waving at the two of them before teleporting away in a cloud of sparkles.

The second their friends were gone, Catra let out an exaggerated gasp, like she had been holding her breath. “Whew, finally! Geez, you’d think the fate of the world depended on this thing.”

Adora ran her fingers idly through Catra’s hair, enjoying the gentle purring that followed. “I get what you mean. I think weddings and marriages are a really big deal here, from what Netossa told me. Yet another thing we missed out on in the Horde.”

Catra wrapped her tail around Adora’s wrist. “Ours doesn’t have to be a massive thing, though, right? We can keep it simple?”

“Of course we can, whatever you want to do. As long as it doesn’t involve-“

“Blowing something up?”

Adora grinned. “Anything but that.”

“Ugh, fine.” Catra rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Be that way.”

“Come on, you know you like me,” Adora teased, invoking the long-running joke they had. 

Catra shoved herself away, rolling off Adora’s lap onto the floor in the process. “And  _ you  _ know that’s not why I stick around.”

“So why do you?”

The answer Catra gave was the one they both knew by heart, spoken sweetly even as she lay smirking on the floor.

“Idiot. It’s because I love you.”


End file.
